


degenerate young rebel

by yaotomes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, so uh. i uhm. hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaotomes/pseuds/yaotomes
Summary: “I did like it. I’m just not used to it. That’s all.”Toma smiles confidently. “Feels good to hear that from you.”The couple face each other again, laughing lightly at the situation. Two rival, male idols end up sleeping with each other and don’t even seem bothered by the fact.





	degenerate young rebel

The wall is hard against Gaku’s back, Toma’s arm keeping him pressed there as he busies himself with biting marks into the other’s neck.

“H-hey, ugh, hold on–” Gaku says, stopping him. “What was that for?”

“What? You said I could kiss you.”

“I didn’t say you could leave hickeys!”

Toma looks at him, unamused and still only a few inches away from his face. “Sorry. I was under the impression you were into that sorta thing.”

Gaku gawks in disbelief before pulling away completely. He touches his face, wishing the blush he knows is there would hurry up and fade. This... _ whatever it was _ had become a recurring issue. Toma coming to see him after lives and getting him into,  _ uh _ , vulnerable situations. So to speak.

“Ya know, I thought you hated TRIGGER.” He asks, opening his texts.

“I did.”

“What changed?”

“You’re not TRIGGER, but I’ll tell you later. What about you, though? Aren’t you doing this to rebel against your Dad?”

Gaku looks up from his phone, both baffled and offended. “No. I wouldn’t use other people to get back at my old man like that. This, is…”

His eyes drift off, phone screen timing out and locking as he thinks. Toma strolls forward, hand in his pocket as he reaches with the other to rest on Gaku’s shoulder.

“Did you like it?” Toma asks him, watching as his face darkens into a deeper shade of red.

“I, uhm, well–”

“It’s just us here. You can say ‘yes.’ Not like I’ll say anything.”

Gaku nods, shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly. It was a new experience, realizing he was attracted to men; attracted to Toma. How they discovered this was an accident, however. He ran into Toma at an old hang-out and offered to take him back home. Instead, he ended up making out with him in his car’s backseat. Since then it had only escalated.

“I did like it. I’m just not used to it. That’s all.”

Toma smiles confidently. “Feels good to hear that from you.”

The couple face each other again, laughing lightly at the situation. Two rival, male idols end up sleeping with each other and don’t even seem bothered by the fact.

“Anyway,” Gaku starts. “TRIGGER is up in the next two acts. I should get going before my groupmates suspect anything.”

“Yeah. Drink after?” Toma asks, walking Gaku to the door and opening it for him.

“Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'bad kids' by lady gaga anyway toma and gaku are in love and. they kiss and hold hands. thank u
> 
> it's 1 am please follow my [main](https://twitter.com/gakulovemails) or my [writing](https://twitter.com/riskyboyfriend) twitter for more gay shit


End file.
